The Adventures of Chris Carneficino The Anti-Demon
by Army Of Carnage
Summary: Once a long time ago people lived in peace with each other oblivious to the chaos around them. A group of cultists opened a portal and released creatures onto the earth instead of keeping them in their rightful place; this is the story of creature, a child, with a fate, unknown to all. Has Video Game References: spot them if you can. M for Possible events in later chapters ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

**The Army Of Carnage do not own Any rights to The Sacred Blacksmith I simply couldn't think of any thing else similar to my story It is similar and has references from many things. It's not even based at all on it's story line all though they are similar they have no direct correlation, I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Hello I am a Commanding Officer of the Army Of Carnage I hope you're Enjoying The Story so far There are plenty of chapters to come, also there are loves scenes in later chapters not really explicit more of suggestive The Army Of Carnage been working on this story for a while and I just thought I should tell you that there are some Video Game References See if you can spot them, and there will be more to come.**

Once a long time ago people lived in peace with each other oblivious to the chaos around them. A group of cultists opened a portal and released creatures onto the earth instead of keeping them in their rightful place; this is the story of creature, a child, and a fate, unknown to anyone.

-5 years after the portal opened-

As I walk through the town of Redhaven I notice people are staring at me. Well it figures considering I stand at 7' foot 2" and look around 235 pounds with this armor. I often wonder why it chose me of all the people; me... I was just kid who wanted to help.

A lot more to come I have a decent amount of chapters to come some I've finished. i'll be publishing them every so often.


	2. Chapter 2: The Opening

Once a long time ago people lived in peace with each other oblivious to the chaos around them. A group of cultists opened a portal and released creatures onto the earth instead of keeping them in their rightful place; this is the story of creature, a child, and a fate, unknown to anyone.

-5 years after the portal opened-

As I walk through the town of Redhaven I notice people are staring at me. Well it figures considering I stand at 7' foot 2" and look around 180 pounds with this armor. I often wonder why it chose me of all the people; me... I was just kid who wanted to help.

A lot more to come I have a decent amount of chapters to come some I've finished. i'll be publishing them every so often.


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

"Hello, young one what's wrong?", I was shocked and tried to respond but I was petrified, finally I said "I can't find someone to figure what's going on, the people left me and haven't come for me and I can barely fight If those monsters attack me what's going on..… Who are you?" it told me It's name was Carnage it told me and told me I was going to be hero and a creature of great power and importance, Although you will be feared and acknowledged of this power, so it asked if I accept the destiny it wanted to bestow upon me. I nodded "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" , and suddenly I started to morph and I grew 10 times faster than normal and I writhed in pain as my muscles and bones contorted I passed out from the experience. When I awoke it was day later and there were no more screaming, sirens gunfire, but outside there was blood in cars all around the street... I sprinted out of the hospital as fast as I could on my way out I thought I heard these… Things. When I finally got into the wilderness and found this place where I could catch my breath, all of a sudden I was exhausted and fatigued and fell into a deep sleep. I slept in that coma for 5 years grew, developed, transformed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Creature

I woke up noticing I'm exponentially taller and feeling stronger and ponder how long I'd been asleep I start to head back to see what happened to my town, after around a 10 minute walk I see what was left of my town I fell to my knees to the dirt in disbelief they had completely obliterated there was nothing left of the town. I started to head back into the wilderness and roamed without purpose until I came across this creature. 10' monster feeding on a cow. I jumped when I heard the voice of the creature inside me say **"It's a demon kill it in order to gain its powers and become stronger."** Not thinking clearly after seeing it munch on a huge cow. I lunged and tackled it and tried to grab it's arms and it wrestled me and tossed me into a boulder and I hear with a loud crack in my arm and in the boulder. Feeling Dazed I felt tired. For a few seconds I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5: A Victory, A Cracked Rib

With a sudden vigor I get up, and in seconds I snatch a fragment that fell with me and jumped as I smashed it into the skull of this beast. It falls to the ground unconscious I had to find something sharp to finish it off. I rush to a tree and I Tear and bend a huge branch and rammed it through it's chest, piercing it's heart then I noticed these tentacles coming out of my skin and felt really hungry I then start to devour the demon it tasted like spicy chicken and had a bit of a copper kick to it. The tentacles coming from my flesh look like serpents are a reddish black, with razor sharp teeth bright slitted eyes, after they're finished their 'meal' they growl in approval. My body started to change my bones started to contort, my teeth became as sharp as steel. my hands were now claws like daggers, my original 7' foot body size I'm now an easily 10' foot creature. The thing inside me said **"Every time you consume a demon you gain their abilities and powers. you are the first Anti-demon outside the new world since, during your rest the world you were apart of, was destroyed reborn into groups of villages and cities. You must head east into Morsville, and seek shelter from the storm."** I look up and notice extremely dark clouds overhead. I start walking to Morsville and morph back into my regular self. as I change back to my human self and notice a huge bruise on my left side; I feel like my left shoulders cracked along with a few ribs. _Damn that doesn't look good. I better hope I don't have another run in with another one of those things..."_


	6. Chapter 6: Face From The Past

I headed east and come to a pole with two places. It shows to left is Redhaven, and to right is Morsville. I head right and continue down the path. After around and half hour of walking filled with pain and internal bleeding I come across a decent sized town. I start looking for an inn and collapse in the middle of the street…. People crowd around and I black out after I thought I saw a familiar face. I wake up hearing rain patter on the building I'm in. I notice my injuries are wrapped up and are healing well. I start to get up as the doctor opens the door and he stops me from standing. "Hello My name is Doctor Roberts I don't know how... but You have sustained serious injuries, you need no, you must rest. Your ribs are deathly close to puncturing you left lung. If you strain yourself you could accidentally puncture your lung and die. Now your shoulder is recovering at surprising rate. I hope you're able to eat cause someone left some food for you to snack on," He motions towards the tray on the edge of the bed. "Apparently She didn't want to wake you so she left it for you here." I feel famished and start to eat, I ask him through food-full lips who it was. After a few seconds he figures out what I asked "OH, She was one of the people from the inn, she works there I mean, I believe her name is… Sibilla… Sibilla Minetta."


	7. Chapter 7: The Questions

"No that can't be I thought she was dead with all the others…" I whisper. Doc get me out of here I have to see her." I say while putting on my shirt. He comes over and helps me take off the intravenous. "Thanks Doc I'll see ya around. Hey any tips for me about your fair city?" He looks at me and says don't start trouble thats about it and the people of this town are quite peaceful and don't usually fight. So you'll be fine. With a chuckle and a wave he opens the door and I exit the building. I start heading down the street, and walk a bit. Spotting three people dressed in black hoods following me shocked how I noticed them so quickly. I make a sharp left thinking it connects to the next street… Dead end! I swear under my breath and keep going if they want a fight they got it. The three hoods follow I stop, Turning. "Hey hoods why are you tailing me?" They don't respond all they do is stare. They draw their weapons. Looks like they want a fight… Okay they got one. As my feet turn into claws and with unbelievable speed I jump onto the right alleyway wall and run on it and kick the on on the right he gets knocked into a garbage heap unconscious, They look shocked as The remaining two hoods look at each other in disbelief. Then remove their hoods. Their women, wearing some sort of silverish colored armor. With Swords with some sort of Insignia all of them have the same one. Each of Their Armor on the other hand has a different insignia possibly displaying rank. As one of them starts to walk towards me I get ready to defend an attack. Instead She says "We are soldiers of the Silver Apparatus We are here to find a person called Chris Carneficino…. Are you him."


	8. Chapter 8: Laughing Solves All Problems

"No sorry I'm not? Why do you ask?" I'm still attached to the wall and they could easily attack I'm not liking this, first they attack me and now they know my name what's going on here? "As I said earlier we are soldiers of The Silver Apparatus. We've come to ask you a question about a demon that was killed and eaten near here… We found a huge crack in a boulder. We also found foot prints headed to this town, we asked around for suspicious characters, a woman said a man had collapsed and was being treated for his injuries… We have reason to believe you're a demon. How else could you of killed the beast. It was larger than most demons in this area…" At this They notice my claws on my feet and draw their swords, I morph to normal feet. I start to laugh a burst of uncontrollable hysterical laughter. "Well... Talk about right on the money although You know what I hate the most, puny Silvers** BEING CALLED A DEMON**" And at this My body starts to morph my feet and hands turn to claws my teeth turn into fangs sharp as daggers and I'm 10' again. _HOW..._


	9. Chapter 9: Anti-Demon Clarification

I rise over them and grab them both as fast as They could blink. They try to get free from my grip but I just squeeze tighter. "Oh no, no, no, no, no you're not going anywhere. I have to tell you the difference between myself and a demon." The one on the right keeps struggling "There is none fuck face! Now let us go!" the one in my right says, seconds later I throw her and she gets smashed her into the wall. "She did ask to be let go, **NOW** the difference between me and a demon is that demons are born with their 'gifts'," I hold up my right hand. I then morph it to a human hand then back. The Silver Girl is appalled by this sight. "I'm **NOT** a demon I wasn't born with a single gift I absorbed them… Well, from your perspective I simply borrowed it from the demon who I **Devoured**. Thus giving me these beautiful daggers for fingers. Now time to go night-night." I throw her into the garbage dumpster knocked out. I walk away like nothing happened and head back to the inn. In shock of what just happened, _How did I do that… I… I…. I….. Killed them…._


	10. Chapter 10: Murder or Redrum

**'No you didn't you knocked them unconscious. There's a bit of a difference Chris.** _Wait Carnage what am I!?_ ** ' You are an Anti-Demon. You're not an Angel but not a Demon as Angels have been exterminated. Picture a demon and an Angel had a baby and that's you. Why do you think you didn't have parents growing up. You're a hero and a villain; a mixed breed if you will.' You just have to kill and devour demons to absorb their strengths and abilities do that and you'll be fine. Just kind of like a demon hunter except without the reward. That's why The Silver Apparatus came looking for you. The only reason they came after you was because they got their job finished without them doing anything so they didn't get paid. They and other organizations kill demons to defend people in need of help. You'll do the same.** _Fine I'll ask around. After I see an old friend._


	11. Chapter 11: The Long Walk To The Inn

15 Minutes into the walk... How far did I walk? After walking for another 15 minutes, I finally arrive at the inn. I enter and everyone keeps on going with their drinks and conversations. I notice a girl is being harassed by some drunk asshole. I walk up and Grab his arm right before he touches her. "I would advise you keep your hands to yourself if you want to keep it." He looks into my eyes and he jumps because their Slitted and Yellow.. "Okay mister sorry I'll be going. Hey John… Mr. John Kurt!" As he leaves He places some sort of coin on the table. "Here's for my drink... Christ No body listens in thi-." He leaves before he can, _No way could it be John_… I turn and see one of my friends from the hospital: John Kurt. Surprised he's alive as I walk up to him My eyes turn from slitted yellow to normal Blue. "Excuse me bartender how much for a drink."


	12. Chapter 12: Remembering An Old Friend

"Depends on what-" He looks at me and doesn't speak for a good 30 seconds. "Chris… Is that you?" "In the flesh and blood John." He looks happy but surprised, And gives me a hug. "Everyone thought you were dead…. Not Sibilla though for some reason she held onto hope after 5 years, how did you get out of the hospital the whole area was bombed by the military." "I left hospital I went to many towns I don't remember the names of them trying to find all of you… Anyway is Sibilla here?" I ask worried she was the only girl that liked and me not out of pity that I had no parents or family and foster families didn't want me either. Luckily the hospital had a foster care system so I just lived In a hospital for the 15 years of my life, before I changed. "Yeah of course, she's over there don't scare her OK she's going to freak if she sees and just you wait til the rest of the gan-." I walk away before he can finish. I walk right up to and take a seat in the surrounding tables. As shes walking a man smacks her but as she passes as she turns around I get up and grab the man's hand and twist it he cries out as It twists in a way it's not meant to. She stands there not believing who she's seeing I then continue to twist and put him into a hold, pick him up and escort him outside where I literally kick him out of the inn. He lands on his face into the dirt. I reenter the in and Sibilla's still frozen, "Want to get a drink Sibilla?" She nods slowly.


	13. Chapter 13: Clarification and Excuses

"So…" I mutter "How've you been?" "She stops everything and kisses me on the cheek. Staring intently. "What was that for Sibilla!?" While Blushing she says "To see if it was really you. You always flipped out when I kissed you in the hospital." "You haven't changed," Looks me up and down, "well actually you have changed you gotten taller, A LOT taller how have you been Chris I've been worried sick about you we all have. After 3 years they thought you were dead but I knew Chris couldn't be dead he's too resourceful he's just lost…" I smile glad she's still her joyful self "You were right on the money…." I try to think of the excuse I used for John SHIT I forgot it…. I think it was going around looking for all of you…. Yeah that's it. "I was actually out looking for all of you drift past one town ask around and head right out and it did the trick I've finally found you all so how many people made it out. Well beside us?" Sibilla thinks for a few moments… "Well I think were about 8 there's Gareth Marcos, Marcus Tanner, Roland Adams, Dmitri Smith, Katherine Zora, Coraline Monica, Julie Angela, and Lucy Ninnette, to my knowledge everyone made it out we were very lucky. Some of us got hurt but yeah were all here. Hey to change the subject I believe there's a party going on tonight. Tonight's the 2nd anniversary of the inn getting founded took us awhile to get it repaired after the The Soldiers of the Silver Apparatus came and killed all the demons in the town. Some are still in the area though so be careful okay Chris?"


	14. Chapter 14: Which Neck Of The Woods

Remembering the demon I ran into on the way here "Really demons in the woods what part so I can watch out for that neck of the words?" She ponders for a moment "Last sighting was west of Morsville near Redhaven but be careful there's also bandits on that road. So try not to travel alone…" She looks worried. I smile and look her in the eyes " I think I can take care of myself from a few measly bandits, Sibilla thank you for your concern though." She notices on my left shoulder a bit of the huge bruise showing. "What happened here? So this is why we found you in the street passed out." She touches my bruise and I start to blush from her touch. "It's nothing Doctor Roberts patched me up He said I'm fine all I need is bedrest, which is why I came to the inn. Speaking of which I need to rent a room I'll be back in a moment, okay?" Still worried "Okay Chris" I walk over to John and ask him for an available room he gives me a key "I don't have any money I'll have some soon though ok John?" He Understandably Nods "It's ok man you've been gone for five years I think it's the least I can do for you. Your rooms Number 7 it's up the stairs." He sticks out his hand, I shake it. I head up the stairs and notice some things I didn't bring a change of clothes. A hooded cloak and a note and a backpack The note says "Meet me at the West part of the woods of Morsville we have things to discuss. Signed Anonymous". I then exit the inn and look around. That guy who's wrist I twisted was back and he brought friends…. SHIT five guys against one Anti-Demon…I like these odds…..


	15. Chapter 15: The One-Sided Fight

"Guys HERE this is the guy who twisted my wrist… Lets beat the shit out of him!" He charges at me and he gets my left foot across his face he flies back into the 1 guy behind him. "GET HIM!" So they all charge one of them tries to hit him I dodge it and Sock him in his jaw we all hear an audible crack as he goes back. The next idiot goes tries to tackle me I pick him up and throw him at a dumpster denting it. With only 3 people left one of them brings out a knife. He lunges with it trying to stab me in my side I grab his wrist he drops the knife and flip him and punch him in the gut as hard as I can and he goes crashing into the wall crumpled and knocked out. The last guy I charge, "COME AT ME YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I run up to him and drop kick him in the face he goes flying into another wall, unconscious. I pick up the knife and admire its length and craftsmanship as I put it into my pocket and start to head out to the meeting with my anonymous friend.


	16. Chapter 16: Kidnapped By Bandits

Man I should've brought a damn map. I just need to keep heading towards Redhaven if I get there I can sort all this out figure who got into my room… I bet it's a trap but there don't know who or what… they're messing with… Wait I hear someone I walk and try to hide behind a tree it's coming to my right I draw the knife that I "found" off the guys who attacked me. Focus… I Breathe in slowly. _SHIT they're coming closer. Lets see if they pass I hope they can't see me…_ "What do we have here?" Damn they found me; who are they I look up…. Bandits. But how many? I hear 10 maybe 12 sets of footprints and closing around me. Too many to kill some may get away I'll quietly and hopefully corner them one less bandit patrol for people to handle. One of them comes up to me tells me to show me my hands I hold them up and he binds them with rope. Then one of them comes up to me and smashes the budd of his sword into my face I get dazed I'm not unconscious but I aware I'm being dragged and tied onto a horse it carries me for what feels like hours. I then come to my senses up when one of the bandits smacks me and says "Wake up welcome to our humble abode, it's not five-star treatment but none the less we make with what you get, though in our place, what you take." Disgusted, I start to laugh and smile.


	17. Chapter 17: Secret's Are No Fun

"Hey I got something to tell you. Come closer It's a secret." he comes closer his head an inch from my jaws of morphing teeth He's not even inches so I bite down hard on his throat. He tries to scream but all My dagger-like teeth pierced his vocal cords I start to feed and my tentacles start to devour him. By my third bite into his flesh he's nothing there. I start to morph and take form as the bandit I just consumed. I walk around and one of the other bandits say "Hey the boss's having a meeting' Meet at the center hut, okay?" I fake the previous bandits voice "Sure." He keeps walking I walk into the center hut. I enter the hut and see 30 people Damn too many for direct conflict. I notice a girl in the center she's bound like I was Maybe she was my Anonymous Friend. "Okay friends I found myself a beauty for tonight and I need her escorted to my quarters now we'll have the meeting while your gone and I'll fill you in later you won't miss anything" I Immediately raise my hand. No one else did. "Be Careful she's a feisty one don't let her run off ok?" I nod. I take her by the arm and head into the direction of the quarters and make a sharp turn into the wilderness. "Where are you taking me Bandit?"


	18. Chapter 18: The Spartan's Inn?

One second I was the bandit I devoured. Now I'm back to my normal self. "I'm not a bandit and I have no quarrel I'm setting you free." At those last words I pull out my knife and cut the ropes she had been bound by. "Now do me a favor go straight this way for a while and stay safe I have someone waiting for me in Redhaven, an 'Anonymous Friend' good luck. She turns still shocked at what I turned into and what I said. "What's your name?" I stop walking turn and say "Chris Carneficino, Why do you ask?" by the time I said this she says "I'm you Anonymous Friend my name is Joane Alyssa." It's silent all around except for the wind. "If that's true we need to move I have a place we can hold out for the night follow me, Okay?" Hesitantly "Gotcha.." We start to move and by the time it's midnight we made it back from the wilderness. I open the door for her into John's inn. "Spartan's Inn and Bar? Why here, and who were the 'Spartan's'?" I think back to our childhood in the hospital and how we always played Halo and how the main protagonist was a SPARTAN-II a super soldier fighting masses of aliens. He always beat me in that game but I think he meant the Elite soldiers of Sparta. Putting my version of it aside, I tell her about the Elite soldiers of Sparta who were one of the best fighting force of all the warriors of the old world. I hold the door as she enters "Thank you." "Your Welcome." I enter and notice all the lights are off suddenly….


	19. Chapter 19: Surprise's And Vodka

"SUUUUURRRRRPRIIIIIIISE!" Everyone screams. Looks like they waited to celebrate… I feel bad knowing I've kept them up THIS late. "Damn everybody you really got me." Everyone looks happy. "That's what you get for keeping us up this late where the hell were you?" I try to think of a good excuse…. "I ran into an old friend," I motion my hands to Joane "I ran into her and we had some catching up to do sorry for making you wait everyone." A silence enters the room. "Where did you both meet?" Sibilla asks with her cheeks flushed. "Redhaven." "Hey Chris come have a drink with your old pal Dmitri? I got some vodka for you." "Sure thing one moment." "Joane go to my room and wait OK its number 7, I'll have a drink and I'll be there in 5 minutes OK?" "Sure." She turns and heads up the stairs and enters my room. After I have a round of Vodka with everyone I head up to my room where I accidentally open before knocking. Joane's there, getting Changed. I close the door with super speed and close the door so quiet before she noticed it was open. I knock three times by the time she's done changing and opens the door, my cheeks are flustered. I enter and ask "So how are you my Anonymous Friend, and what do you want with me?" Joane smiles "Straight forward and to the point I like you. OK I need your help I know what you are….."


	20. Chapter 20: Kill Em' Softly Massacre Em'

I gulp. "A demon." I smirk. "Hold up a second I am NOT a demon seems you're wrong with that information. I'm Now what do you want." She sighs "I need you to take out those Bandits that took me captive and attack people on the road…. I don't have much but I can give you this." She holds out a bag of coins. I pick it up and give it back to her. "Those Bandits will be enough payment I'll take care of them." I'll head out tomorrow night when they're all asleep I'll kill them silently or I might tear them apart, anyways those bastards have it coming anyway. But for now I want you to stay in Morsville and get accompanied with the people and ask around for Demon sighting and write them down so I can go and investigate, can you do that?" She hesitantly nods her head. "Now get some sleep Theres not a spare bed so We'll have to share If that's ok….?" She's awfully calm for this situation. I brush my teeth and Get into bed she climbs into it as well and she falls asleep. Poor thing must be exhausted from those damn bandits I'll kill em' all.


	21. Chapter 21: Hugs & Kisses In The Night?

Later in the night she moves over closer towards me and hugs me while sleeping me I'm of blushing. If someone were to burst in right now I'd be up to my neck in trouble. I start to drift into sleep and She's still hugging me while I wake up. That was a weird night it was like she looks so beautiful and I don't want to wake her so I fall back asleep and suddenly she with her eyes closed so I guess she's sleeping kisses me on the lips and I'm too shocked to move she keeps kissing me suddenly she wakes up with her lips attached to mine. She stops, shocked at what a position she's in, Blushing Joane gets up apologizes and starts to head out. I was shocked as well I stutter as I say good luck and have a good day I'll see you later. I head off back to sleep I wake up check if it's light out still Damn it still is. I need to sleep until it get's darker. I wake up later in the day and start to get dressed and put my pack on my back and head out towards those bandit's camp I head out hoping by the time I get there they're all asleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Cue To The View

I start to get dressed and put my pack on to my back, grab my knife and put it into my pocket. By the time I'm set Darkness is falling,_ That's my cue, time to go…_ I head off into the forest and stick to the shadows and stay off the road. I see a group of people they're definitely not bandits… So I follow them. After about 10 minutes of tailing them they stop; _They're stopping… Shit I need to look for a vantage point I can't get a good view._ I look around and see trees everywhere… _Bingo. I can climb the trees and follow them from there._ I climb up the trees. There are around 30 bandits surrounding them. I decide nows a good time as ever to morph and slaughter the bastards. My bones and muscles contort. I'm now the 10' foot creature with claws and teeth like daggers. I jump from my perch in the tree. I hit the ground leaving a bit of an imprint of my clawed feet. "Hey boss what the fuck is THAT?" says one. "I have no damned idea." I smile showing my teeth and say "Well if I didn't know any better you're about to rob these innocent people? Then toss them aside like trash, but you know the what the only trash here is…. You and you're going to dead like all the others you've killed." At those last words I rush up to their group and with claws extended I claw through two of the Bandits with no remorse I then move at the blink of an eye and grab one of them and throws him into a tree and hear a loud audible crack. By this time all of them have drawn their swords one of them tries to strike me with his sword so I dodge it and he swings into a tree and it gets stuck I dash up a tree jumping off it and crashing down onto the man who hit the tree, ripping out his sword from the tree and cut him in half, I then rush the others. I slice another bandit in his right shoulder and punch him as hard as I can into a group of bandits protecting the Bandit leader. I drop the sword and grab the man by the waist with my clawed hands slicing him making him wince in pain as he's being cut open. I squeeze him tighter and with my other free hand hold his head and twist and hear a snap and bite down on his throat and take a few bites before a bandit shoves his sword into my left side. I howl in pain…


	23. Chapter 23: Stab Me & You Get Impaled

_I'm not going down that easy!_ I unleash my toothed tentacles and they pierce through everyone except the civilians. The bandits are soon devoured and consumed and I loot their corpses. I see a nice sword and sheath, as I look through the backpacks I find a few packs of cigarettes, a lighter and a map,_ Look at the irony I killed bandits who steal and I stole all their stuff!_. As I start to walk away the civilians, a Man, a woman and a young girl, approach me. "Thank you we could have been killed if you hadn't came around. Please take this as a token of my gratitude." The young girl is scared but happy to be alive she doesn't flinch when I look at her, especially considering my eyes are slitted and yellow, her eyes are a silverish blue. I don't take the money and approach the girl. Her parents are a little nervous, I did just kill and eat 30 men. I pat her on the head and say "Your safe don't be scared, what's your name young one?" she smiles and says "Mary…. Mary Ophelia." "I'll have to remember that name, it's a very beautiful name now be safe I must be off, Be safe." I wave my hand as I walk away. "THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!" I get back to John's Inn 'The Spartans Inn' shortly after.


	24. Chapter 24: Stolen Drink & Stolen Sight

I enter and see John putting drinks on trays and Sibilla giving them to the patrons. Dmitri is drunk from his vodka. Gareth is trying to put on some moves on some girl too no avail. Roland's sitting with Julie talking about something funny apparently. Marcus and Katherine aren't here, Wonder where they are. Lucy's by herself cheeks flushed but sitting quietly I walk over and take a seat, "How've you been Lucy, haven't seen for a while." She looks happy and smiles "I'm good just enjoying Dmitri shared some of his vodka. The damn guy has too much booze to handle by himself." I grab her drink and take a sip "HEY! That's my drink you could ask first." "I would ask but then you'd say no this way no one at fault except the Vodka because it's really strong, How are you….. Able to ….drink that. I've got to get some rest have a good night Lucy." _I'm going to feel this in the morning_. I open the door and see Joane trying to put on pants without anything on top on. I glance downward Oh MY GOD! "**Get** OUT I'M GETTING CHANGED HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING!?" I close the door "Well sorry it's my room!" I wait a minute for her to get finished changed about two minutes later, "Come on in." "Listen sorry about that I didn't know you'd still be here…. What are you wearing?" She's wearing a really, really, really sexy outfit I can't describe it except for the bottom which looks like some sort of skirt. She asks if I'm going to sleep, I nod she gets into bed as I do… I open the sheets and cover myself into their warmth, she hugs me, and lies on my right shoulder and notices I wince when she places her hand where I was stabbed by one of the bandits. She looks concerned. "One of the bandits sliced my side it's nothing…. Really I'm fine." She squeezes me and lays down gently falling asleep in minutes. Poor girl must be exhausted. I hope she found out anything on demon sightings so I can go looking. I drift to sleep shortly afterwards. Waking up later when I feel someone squeezing me tightly, and kissing me… "Joane what are you doing?" Immediately she wakes up, and says she was dreaming… and apologizes and I say It's ok and I kiss her on the Cheek. She's immediately blushing and has red cheeks. She puts her head onto a pillow and goes back to sleep, I do the same.


	25. Chapter 25: Possible Sightings

8 hours later I awoke with a start when Joane is holding onto me tightly,_ I have to wake her up and ask her if she found anything out yesterday about the demon sightings,_ gently I shake her till she wakes "Good morning Joane, how'd you sleep?" she smiles "Pretty good, why'd you wake me up?", "Did you find anything out about the demon sightings?" I look as serious as I can be. "Yeah there was a demon sighting in the woods south of Morsville They said the Soldiers of the Silver Apparatus have got it secured they're supposed to kill it tomorrow. If you're going to kill it can I come with you?" She looks excited. I think about it for a bit. "Sorry it's too dangerous you're the one who knows what I'm capable so I need you safe and sound ok? So stay here, and listen for any demon sightings ok?" She starts to pout "Fine..." She frowns and pouts more. I start to gather my things and my knife and my newly found weapons from those bandits and head out of the Room I say my goodbyes to everyone and give John some money for the room that I 'found' when I was on those bandits I devoured. He doesn't know this of course and I head south out of Morsville and into the woods. With the weapons I got off of the Bandits I have a Long sword, two 12 inch daggers and a map and compass a few packs of cigarettes and thats was it, thats all they had that wasn't rusted or useless. After About 2 hours of hiking I stop near a pond in the woods when I hear something. I stop, think where to hide look around notice and bush and hide in it.


	26. Chapter 26: Don't say the 'D' Word

Then three soldiers come into my view; from left to right; one has a bow and a dagger, another has some sort of sword like whip, and another has something but I can't quite see it… I decide to approach them. I get out of the bush I was in and say "Hello." They stop and get ready to draw their weapons. "This area is off-limits and we're going to need you to leave the premises immediately. Or you will be removed by force." The taller one says in a strict tone. "Well there's a problem with that sir, because I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where the demon is located. So where is it?" "We don't have to answer to you!" the shorter of the bunch says. They all charge me in unison and I draw my long sword. I morph my feet into claws and hold myself to the ground. I let them hit me with their blades don't hit anything vital….. _Man that hurt like a bitch_…. Shocked that I'm still alive or able to stand. "Now it's my turn." I sheath the blade and run at them faster than they could react and punch the one with bow with my right claw and he goes flying into the water, making a huge splash into the pond. So now I start to morph both my hands into claws and grab the remaining soldiers by their throats "Now tell me Where is the DEMON?" I ask in my most grim and serious voice I can muster, trying to speak "O...K…. it's…. Up the hill. …...The rest of our unit is getting…... ready to attack. You won't stop us….. you can't save it." I laugh at his remark "Save it? **Save IT I want to kill it**!" at those words a bash their heads into each other and their knocked unconscious. Well now time to kill the demon. I morph Into my human form and walk up the hill to see the demon, 8.5" feet tall and is feasting on a horse. _OK NOW!_ I walk out into the field noticing that there's silver apparatus in the tree line and climbing the trees… _Damn these guys mean business. Hopefully they'll stay out of this fight._


	27. Chapter 27: The Anti-Demon & The General

_Behind the tree line in a campsite:"Sir, Who is that civilian walking into the field? He isn't armed yet he's about to get attacked by a demon, all units prepa-" The General holds up his hands "No let's see how this pans out he must have a reason for being here… Let's see what it is first."_

The demon notices me walking into the field stops eating the horse and walks up to me. "You look tasty human don't you know demons eat puny humans such as yourself?" I remain silent. Annoyed from me not responding he hits me HARD and I go flying into a tree he goes back to his meal and while he thinks I'm dead I start to morph…

_"Well looks like that civilian just had a death wish Units prepare- HOLY SHIT WE HAVE SOMETHING BIG WALKING INTO THE FIELD AND IT'S ATTACKING THE DEMON!"_

*Seconds before that sentence*

Well that hurt. I think as I start to morph into my 10' foot size. The demon has its jaws down after seeing me like this I run up to, it towering about 2 feet over it, and it almost doesn't have a chance to defend itself and I try to smash My clawed fist into it, sadly it blocks it but not my spin kick where my clawed heel kicks it into its chin it goes about 15 feet into the air and as it comes crashing down grab it with my claws and they sink into it with the help of gravity it howls in pain as I go on further and tear it in half. I grab the upper half and start eating and my tentacles goon and eat the rest by the time I've feasted on its head My tentacles eat it's lower body and torso. I morph back trying to figure out what power I absorbed from the demon. I notice my skin isn't there…. I can feel it but… Holy hell my skin can reflect light from its surface giving me the power of invisibility. This is too cool better get the hell out of here before the Silvers investigate. I morph back to my human form and walk out no one even knows I left.


	28. Chapter 28: Escape & Rescue

_"Where did it go…. WHERE IS IT?" "It's seems to of disappeared, sir looks like this thing did In minutes what took us days." "Seems so tell everyone to move out and head back to base." "All forces this is High Command Were are leaving the area, Head back to base, Repeat-" As the man walk out the voices fade. "What the hell was that…. Thing?"._

As I head back to get some sleep in the inn I 'uncloak' my self and go into the woods to see Joane… She's on the ground getting kicked by two Soldier I walk up to them My longsword in hand and put the blade on the back of his neck. "Touch her again and you lose your head you bastard." He stops hurting her "Hey mister guess what?" Her turns around "It's two versus one guy whos over his head now why don't you keep walking and go fuck yourself… We're have some fun so don't spoil it or I'll gut you." At this I'm furious "So hurting people is fun huh? Killing is my fun now you're dead you** STUPID PIECE OF SHIT GO ON, GUT ME I DARE YOU YOU'LL BE DEAD AFTERWARDS**!" I hand him my sword he takes it and shoves it into my right side hitting my right lung. I cough up blood as I hold his arm attached to my sword inside my lung thats when I morph to an astonishing 11" feet I grab him and his buddy and pin them against a tree as a demon in a blood curdling voice "**_Now then Lets get to business I told you I would kill you but I'm going to make you suffer first You are a waste of flesh Now…._**" I throw his buddy into a rock breaking his ribs with loud cracks. I raise two of the talons of my claws lined with his eyes and shove them SLOWLY through he screams and I just keep going and when I can feel his brain I take my fingers out. "I can't see where are you you bastard?" I grab my sword and raise it "I'm right here." I slice it down into his right arm cutting it off and do the same for his left arm and legs. He's crying out in pain. I then pick up the limbless body "Time for the finale" and rip it in half. I howl like a mad beast finally killing it's prey. I then devour their bodies I don't use my tentacles the meat tastes like chicken mixed in a hot pepper and iron sauce. I then Morph back to human noticing, Joane awoke at some point but past at some point because shes been moved about three feet farther from me. I morph back to my human form and pick her up and run to town. _I'll head to Doctor Roberts I hope she isn't seriously injured._


	29. Chapter 29: Doctor's Orders & Recovery

15 minutes of running later I finally get to The Docs clinic. Exhausted from running I muster out a few words "Doc…. Please …. Help…" After 10 minutes of waiting in the waiting room he comes out and asks me to come in; "She was lucky you found her she's got a couple of bruises, a fractured shoulder and a sprained ankle looks like she fell and twisted her ankle. The shoulder will be fine in about 2 weeks at most it. Her ankle will be about 2 weeks as well, now make sure she rests ok she must to rest her foot understood?" I nod "Got it Doc." I pick her up from the table and bring her into the Inn everyone goes quiet as I walk in and take Joane to my room and rest her into the bed. She wakes up suddenly and she's terrified and start trying to hit me away. I think she thinks she still in the woods. "It's OK, you're safe." I Hug her and she stops smacking me. She then hugs me and tried to say something. "What is it." "What happened…. How did I end up here?" "Well I found you in the woods being attacked by some Silvers." She notices her bandaged injuries. "You took me from the woods and ran to the Doctor…." She looks like she regrets something. "Why didn't you listen to me I told you to stay here." An eerie voice comes from nowhere, "Indeed you did, But no matter Demon your head is-" I stand up quicker and by the time she's drawn her sword I'm pick her up with my hands ready to make a quick snap. "Your were saying something about** MY** head. I'm going to say it once and only once before I kill you I am **NOT** a Demon. Now do tell what you want or I'll kill you." My eyes turn Slitted and yellow. She grabs me and counters my grip and tosses me out of the window. Shit she was stronger than I thought I should have just crushed her throat. I then Try to get ready for the fall and fell Things fold out from my back and realize I'm not falling I'm flying with… WINGS? I go back up to the window grab her and fly off. No one noticed anything that night they just heard a gust of wind. I fly around 3 miles away from town. I fly up high by now and hold her by the throat. "Okay tell me who you are or You're going to have a long fall?"


	30. Chapter 30: Flight & Thorny Proposition

"Ok fine I'm with the Guild of Thorns we're a group of ex-military hunters that find demons and kill them. Judging from your appearance you're a demon. Now if you're going to kill me get it over with. I drop her and go falling with her I stop using my wings and at about a few seconds before we fall I grab her and save her. "Oh you're dead DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN." I put her on the ground and morph into the human form. "You see I'm not a demon and I'm actually hunting them. I have special 'talents' I think your group might like. Let me ask you something? Did you hear about the creature that Killed a demon South of Morsville. Apparently it appeared and killed it devoured the demon and disappeared without a trace. That creature was me, I'll make you a proposition. You keep this conversation to you and your 'Guild' all I need from you is locations of demon sightings and You get the reward... Say you had a 'special agent' to go out and kill the demons all, that's it and all I want is that no one can ever know or I'll kill all of you understood?" After taking all this in She nods. I pick her up and take her to the outskirts of the closest town. _If this make is correct Blackpine is the closest and it says to stay away according to the bandit map because it's heavily protected… hmmmmm interesting._ I put her down softly "Remember our deal, meet me in that Inn that you found me in and we'll talk about what your superiors response is ok?" "Deal." she holds out her hand, and I shake it. I then fly back to town with my morphed wings and go into the inn through the window. morph back to wingless human and notice Joanes asleep I change into different clothes and as I'm opening the covers I notice she wakes up and levels my good knife with my heart.


	31. Chapter 31: The Darkness Spreads

"Woah it's me Joane, What are you doing?" She adjusts to the light and sees my face she smiles and hugs me and squeezes me till I can't breathe. I realize she's not wearing a shirt. OH GOD "I was so worried what happened to you?" She looks like she was really worried. "I made a bit of an agreement it's nothing, are you OK? How are your injuries? Hows your foot?" I ask as I notice in the dim light she's looks even more beautiful with the moonlight shining on her skin. "My shoulders fine but I can't really move my foot…" I smile "Don't worry about it I'll take care of you, just ask me and I'll get it OK?" "Thank Chris, this means a lot to me." and kisses me on the lips. I'm a little surprised…. _Screw it She's so kind and beautiful_. I kiss her back she holds me tighter. I blow out the light.


	32. Chapter 32: Sandwich Maker

I wake up next to her she's sleeping on my right arm. _I think I'm in love_. I caress her cheek and start to get up I get dressed and decide go see John to see if I can get some food and water for her I leave the room, and go down the steps and find him talking to a customer and I give him some coin and I ask for sandwich ingredients 2 slices of ham, mayonnaise, some lettuce, cheese, and 2 sliced of bread. He understands what I'm trying to do, as back in the day I made the best sandwiches of all TIME. I also ask for a pitcher of water. He gives me both and I get to work on the sandwich I put the slices of bread across from each other, put one slice of ham on both and put the cheese on both sides, then apply a thin layer of Mayo on both sides, put the lay down piece of lettuce and combine the two slices of bread to finish the meal I grab a tray and make my way up the stairs with the pitcher in my left hand with glasses on the tray and I open the door to find her waiting for me. I bring the tray over and her stomach growls. "Here, I made this myself." I hand her the plate, and she gladly takes it and she takes the first bite… "This…. is….**SOOOOOO… GOOOOD**…. Thank you Chris this is really good." I grin "It's no problem Joane." She takes a sip of water after I pour it into the glass. After she's done eating she pulls me into a deep kiss... John starts to go up to check up on Chris and Joane and see's Chris making out with Joane. _Oh damn…. Wait doesn't Sibilla have a huge crush on Chris OH SHIT she's going to be super jealous. I hope she doesn't flip out on him or her…. I hope makes the right choice._ As he walks down the stairs. _I mean she's waited for five years for him to come back…. This is a complicated situation._


	33. Chapter 33: The Blacksmith With Sibilla

-30 minutes later

I check on Joane; She's sound asleep, I change into some new clothes and put on my pack and Weapons."I'll be back shortly ok Joane? I just have to run some errands." _Time to head to the Blacksmith and upgrade these weapons._ I glance down at my Longsword, It's in really poor condition. I open the door to see Sibilla standing there right about to knock on my door. "Oh hey Sibilla… What's up?" I ask. "I was just wondering if Joane was recovering with her injuries." She looks like shes deep in thought. "Yeah she's just trying to rest. I'm just heading out to run some errands…" She looks up, "Can I come with you?" I smirk "I don't know….. Can you?" She Smiles and punches my right arm "Smartass. Come on lets go before you wake her up." After we leave as we walk, she doesn't say a word usually she's very talkative…. Something's odd with her. After a long silent walk we arrive at the blacksmith shop. I open the door for her as she enters "Thank you." she says. "Your Welcome." I enter and see an older man hes smoking on a pipe "Hello my name is Nathan Art, and welcome to my Blacksmith shop, can I help you find something. I guessing you," He points at me, "Want a weapon luckily I have many types of weapons. Or I can custom make one but that takes time and the coin if you have both. But take your time and look around." And I do so. I see many types of weapons I see two types that catch my eye… a Sword with Crossed Hilt. It's like a longsword but Larger and longer. I motion my hand towards it. "You won't be able to pick that one up it's extremely heavy took me 4 people to help me put it there." I go over to it and pick it up with one hand. The old man is shocked and catches the pipe as it falls out of his mouth. "How…. How…. Did you pick up that sword is made of an extremely heavy metal Tungsten?" I smirk "I'll take this…-" "Claymore, The sword is a claymore." He interrupts, "I'll take it and 2 of those Kama's and will this be enough?" I drop a huge bag of coins and he rushes to it and nods his head. "This is exactly the right amount thank you for shopping, Here take your weapons." I slip the sheathed Claymore onto my back and the Kama's into the sides of my jackets. _Damn how am I going to hold onto these when I morph or fight?_ Then a familiar voice becomes audible **'You CAN, all you have to do is morph armor to form over your body and it's stronger than most armor but the predicament you're in it will have to do, you can summon your flesh to become harder than stone, but for now all you have to do is morph your body and stop so that the weapons become a literal part of you. Try it out later Your friend will see if you do it now.'** Fair enough. "Okay lets head back Sibilla…" She doesn't seem happy. "Sibilla… Are you ok…?" Suddenly, she runs off and goes into the inn and I'm left standing here like what the hell just happened…


	34. Chapter 34: Guild Of Thorn's Message

I open the door and it John is manning the bar and says "Sibilla came in she looked upset and went to her room, did you get into a fight?" He asks. "No we just headed to a blacksmith and I got some weapons…" He looks concerned and glances up the steps. "Oh almost forgot Someone ask me to deliver this to you personally… Friend of yours?" He hands me an envelope. "I take it and open it as I climb the stairs and read it I stop moving on the 2nd to last step at what I'm reading:

_Dear Chris This is the Guild of Thorns we would like to meet you at Redhaven Bar at 8:30 PM Tonight come alone, We have much to discuss._

_Signed Anonymous_


	35. Chapter 35: Going Out Secretly, By Air

I go to my room and enter Joane's there sleeping and I turn after grabbing my bag, turn out and close the door and tell John take care of her make sure she eats and drinks I have to take care of some business. Seconds after I leave I go into the woods, I morph into my new look to make armor under my clothes. So I morph my wings stretch them, and notice they look like a bats wings crossed with some sort of reptile, ignoring this I flex and launch myself into the sky and fly towards Redhaven. I get to the outer gates and morph my head back to people can see I'm just a normal person. I move with the crowd and get past the guards. I ask where the Redhaven Inn is located and he says right there down that road on the left. I follow his directions and I arrive in 10 minutes. I'm right on time, I open the door.


	36. Chapter 36: Entrances DO Say Something

I open and see no one's here except 6 people in the back the bar and I recognize one of them from a previous…... encounter. In unison they get up and I sit down in different table about 4 tables down from them. They approach me. One of them asks me in a harsh tone "Are you Chris Carneficino?" I sigh "Yes and I would appreciate you didn't Speak to me like that." They all laugh except the girl I picked up and dropped and caught she knows what I can do to them. "You don't look that tough to me, you look like more of a talker who can't fight for shit; a pussy. Don't talk shit if you can't follo-" At those last words my last restraint to beat the shit out of this asshole is broken, I morph my hand into claws and pick him up and put him against the wall. He opens his mouth to speak but I claws pressing against his throat. "You're probably trying to tell them to kill me…" I Laugh."Hey did you know it only take five pounds of pressure to close a persons windpipe." I loosen my grip and drop him "You're lucky I only closed it, I could have torn it out of you." I go to the woman I saw only so little ago. "Pleasure seeing you again I never got your name but somehow you got mine. Now are we going to get to business or do you all need to see my true… 'talents'?" They remain silent and pale-faced as they stare at my morphed hand "...No well then…" I morph my hand back to normal. They seemed shocked by these two comments and all eyes look onto the girl with… Silverish Green eyes she grins "My name is Charlotte Parker…"


	37. Chapter 37: Curfew Limits My Night DAMN!

"Well now that's surprising I hope you can forgive me for our last meeting." I smile and put out my hand. She shakes it hesitantly. "No need to be paranoid I came alone just as you asked, and all I need from you Is the location of a demon and I'll be on my way so let's get this meeting over with I'm getting hungry." They all glance at each other._ They don't seem to trust me_.. "Okay how about this You send one of you members with me and I'll make sure they can judge my potential, Do we have an agreement?" I raise an eyebrow as they in unison nod their head "We are in accord." They give me the man I picked up._ Great I'm going to have to make sure this asshole doesn't get himself killed._ He leads the way to the sighting. After around 2 hours of walking we get to the sighting I tell him to stay out of my way and don't fucking annoy me. I hear something In the bushes I draw my claymore and it charges though knocking me aside and charging into the Thorn I'm supposed to protect, I throw I claymore Into its side it stops running at him I morph for a few seconds and turn into the 10' foot demon that I prefer. It come at me with my weapons in its hands. I grab it's arm and twist and twist until I hear it's arm crack and start to tear the muscles within the arm until it's completely ripped off. It howls in pain. I grab my sword and ram it through its heart. I pick up the corpse and take a few bites and my tentacles know it's time to feed from this demon. I take a few bites savoring the taste and my toothed tentacles feed on the rest. I morph back to my human form sheath my Claymore and tell him Are we finished. He doesn't respond he's shocked at what he saw I pick him up and morph my wings and flex them and launch us into the sky and off we go to Redhaven I bring him over the gates and bring him to the bar I bring him inside and lay him down into a seat where the rest of the Thorns are sitting. I hastily exit the building and they don't follow they didn't expect me to drop him off like that and I flex my wings again and as I pass over the gate I howl like the creature I am. That should be enough for tonight I ate my dinner and now time for me to check up on Joane and get some rest. I fly over to Morsville and morph my wings back so I'm a regular human again. I open the door to see the bars empty for a night like this. "Hey John where is everyone." I look around the place is completely empty… John looks extremely grim "The silvers are looking for a demon who killed and ATE another demon," I gulp _SHIT they're on to me. _


	38. Chapter 38: The 'Rare Breed' Sleeps!

"They said it's some sort of rare breed they're going to find it and kill it. So until then every night there's a curfew at 9:30 PM no one can leave their houses unless for an emergency. I would have told you this earlier but you were gone, so from now on try to get here before 9:30 ok? In this town people are always worried about each other." I nod "Thanks for waiting for me how was Joane while I was out…" He smiles "She was fine, it was no problem I'll do what I can when you're gone ok?" I smile "Thanks man," I put a hand on his shoulder, "You ever need anything done around here just ask ok?" He nods "You'll be the first one to be asked. Good night." I go up the steps and open the door as Joane is sleeping and I try to get into the covers with her and she realizes it's me and grabs and squeezes me and I feel like I'm going to burst. "I was so worried when I heard about the Curfew are you ok, where did you go." I smirk. "I had to go to a meeting, I'm sorry for making you so worried. I'm here so don't worry anymore ok?" Her eyes glisten in the moonlight, "Now we're both exhausted let's try to get some sleep shall we?" She nods and lays down. I get changed and I put the covers over me and I enjoy the warmth of Joane and the covers, as I drift to sleep….


	39. Chapter 39: Letter Of Charlotte's Web

I wake quickly and feel like somethings odd, Like I'm being watched I notice it's dark I breathe slowly through my nose…. "If someones here come out or I'm coming to you." After a few seconds, Suddenly a figure runs out the door._ I knew someone was here but looks like this one wants to play cat and mouse._ I get changed casually I grab my weapons and open the window, The figures running into the woods. I morph my wings and jump out the window and gliding slow I flex my wings and launch into the sky and follow her down into the woods once she stops. I hover over her about 40 feet, _She thinks she's lost me let's see where this person goes…_ I follow her down the road and when I'm 25 feet in the air behind her I morph my wings back to normal. I fall and crash down as my 10` feet self and leaving an imprint of my feet on the road. "Well I can do this game of cat and mouse all night, but unfortunately you can't…. Now you have a choice to tell me who sent you or… You can be devoured. You have 15 seconds to choose." 15….14…..13…...12…...11…..10…...9….8….7…...6….5…..4…..3…..2…...1...0. I Run at the person morphing my head into to a mask so she can't see my face too well My face now looks like a true demon, with my wings out stretched, I snatch her up as I launch myself into the air. I notice it's a woman, she's petrified. "Now you can choose how you want to die? Should I bite out your Jugular and, or should I just drop you from 50 feet?" She tried to shake free and I notice she has a The same emblem as those Thorns did in the bar. "Oh. so you're in the Guild Of Thorns? Why didn't you just say so… I fly her back down and morph back into my human form. My wings sink into my flesh and my flesh mask is contorted back to my neck. I Walk over to her. "Now what do I have the pleasure of meeting a Thorn such as yourself?" She stiffens up as she says this. "I was sent to deliver this to you, but I wasn't able to believe you were a demon so I watched you with that girl…. Anyways here." She hands me a envelope and I take it, I read it.

_Dear: Chris Carneficino we require some assistance, we would like to meet at The same bar we met last time. Meet at 9:00 AM You won't break curfew._

_Safe Travels Charlotte Parker of The Guild Of Thorns_


	40. Chapter 40: The Gash, The Rise, & Fall

_Ah so They want to meet again OK then._ I morph my skin and I outstretch my wings flex and launch and head off to Redhaven. As I'm soaring the sky "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I hear a scream I go to where, where I thought I heard it, I morph into a regular human, I walk over to see a demon holding someone about to eat him. I run at him with my Claymore and slice the arm holding the person off. The man falls with the arm and The demon bellows in pain, I start to morph and rapidly tower over the demon, I'm about to grab it's left arm but it punches me and counters my grab, "You quicker than the others." I send out my tentacles and hold it down and I kneel beside the demon "But not fast enough… Too bad." I pick him up and bite down on his throat tasting like stake with an iron sauce and my tentacles start munching down on his body. I Feast on him feeling sated and my fanged tentacles growl in praise. I walk up to the people it's a family; an old man and woman and their son who couldn't be more than 12. "Do not be afraid, I am not a demon," The boy hides behind his mother, and I smirk. I get that reaction a lot…. "Well if you want to keep Hiding, let me give you some advice child. Your mom won't be able to protect you forever…" _Why does he just glares like I'm some creature. I'm just like him; Human…. Right?_ "I learned that from first hand experience." As I morph my wings and flex them, the family I just saved looks at me in disgust from the sight..._ As if it's worse than what I just did to the demon_. I propel myself through the night sky and glide over to the sides of the wall to the city gates… I don't go through the front gate too many people. I check the time on the watch I 'found' off one of the bandits I ate._ 8:30, Good I'll be fashionably early. Hopefully they will be as well._ I glide over to the bar. I open the door a feeling in my gut makes me feel this is strange, an odd emotion I can't reason with…. I open the door anyways. Only to get a knife placed to my throat… "Woah what's going on here?!" The person is the guy who was too shocked to fight after he saw what I did to the demon I was assigned to killing. I look over to the corner and find Charlotte Parker is hand tied and I notice there are the same others that were with her originally and only there's one more I don't recognize… Looks like she was betrayed, and forced to set me up… "Ok hello demon, Now I'm going to need you to come with me or I'll have to slit your throat and let your blood spill all over this clean floor. A few seconds pass. I nod and I smile and start to laugh maniacally… My eyes turn yellow. "Now bartender, can a dead man get one last request?" I glance over to the bartender, _he's been white with fear since the man in the white hood mentioned the demon bit._ "I'm sorry about the mess that's about to come about to your fine establishment, but I'm going to tell you to run into the back and stay there, no matter what you hear, got it?" He nods and rushes into the back. "Ok now if you would please go ahead cut it?" He smirks, "With pleasure." After saying this he goes ahead and tears his blade across my neck and throws me into the wall. I feel blood going to my lungs and slump into the wall. But what he doesn't realize I heal really fast and a simple slit across isn't enough to put me down. I heal in about one minute. Then one of the ones holding into Charlotte says "Well that takes care of that demon… Now about our payment?" I see the man in white place a bag full of coins. I solemnly I call upon my snarling serpentine tentacles too my sides.


	41. Chapter 41: Buon Appetito! & Then Rescue

"Ummm GUYS!?" They all stop counting and glance over to me. I try to talk but I can't speak, Damn bastard severed my vocal cords i think they're in the wrong spot… I open my jaws and reach down into my throat. They all look away except Charlotte, who's appalled. I Move my vocal cords into the right spot, they heal accordingly… "Ah there we go now as you see Me and my 'friends'," I motion to my right and left, "Will be gorging on your bodies and quenching my rather increasing thirst on your blood…" Charlotte goes white. The rest don't flinch and think I'm bluffing. I click my fingers and my snarling friends attack. They take out everyone except Charlotte and I walk up to her, As my tentacles feast, blood splatters the wall and feed, I pick her up and place her in the least bloodied table I could find. I notice there's a bit of blood on her right cheek and move my finger over it and slide onto my finger and lick my finger. Still feeling thirsty "Hey Bartender come out now, I have a question." He comes out looks over at my tentacles feeding and vomits on the spot. "Ok what do you want, please don't kill me." He looks at me pleading and I walk over to him, "I have no intention of **killing**, where do you keep your Wine and vodka?" His hands bring out the first vodka and wine bottles he can find. "Here." He doesn't notice my 'friend' coming behind him. She tries to talk but they gagged her, My tentacle It hits over the head not killing him, just knocking him out. I grab to glasses out off the wall and pour her wine and myself wine mixed with a bit of vodka. "I like a bit of kick to my wine. Nothing suits up to blood though... always tastes different. Ok so I'm going to untie you and ungag you ok?" She nods anxiously. "Ok so this is how I see it the authorities are going to come into this room find blood on the floor and guts on the walls from your traitorous friends and the authorities will think a demon came in and the bartender didn't get hurt the guards will think he's a demon and arrest him and kill him. I'm going to hurt… **NOT SEVERELY** the bartender so he doesn't get wrongly killed." I grab one of my Kamas from my fleshed armor and slice him in his side, Not too deep but enough for him to bleed and for him not to be suspected of being a demon. "OK you're going to have to come with me and take off the thorns clothing, where I'm taking you, you can't be recognized AT ALL, understood?" She nods "Yes, where are we going?" She looks really shaken. "To a friend." I grab the coins call back my tentacles who growl in approval of the feast and head out. I flex my wings, and pick up Charlotte and cover her, and propel myself through the roof of the Bar, I create a mildly large hole in the roof. Hopefully that got someone's attention. I glide high over the gates feeling the nights breeze as my watch shows 9:15 PM… _Phew.. Just barely making it. _


	42. Chapter 42: Gratefulness and Kisses

I glide over the moonlit night sky and come to Morsville I glide to the inn and contort my wings behind my back. I put Charlotte down and I open the door for her. Johns starting to close up shop as he stops what he's doing and looks up and waves, and I wave back "Hey Joane wanted to talk to you she's in your room go check on her at some point. "Hey Charlotte take a breather and relax take a sit." I pull out a chair for her and blushes as she sits. I sit down at the bar and lean over it to whisper to John… "Listen I need a room for her, and I got some money to pay it off for a while. I grab my gigantic bag of coins and lift it onto the table. He glances at it. "Where did you get **THIS MUCH MONEY**!" He looks at me and back at the money several times. "It's a payment for a little job I did not too long ago. Just use it for the shop and my two rooms ok?" He nods rapidly. "She get's room 8, here's the key." I smile, and place a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks again John I'll have to pay this debt someday." He smirks, "You already did." I move back to Charlotte, "Ok your room 9 ok here take this key and stay for the night, and don't run off, the authorities will be looking for you we need them to think you disappeared got it?" She nods grimly. As I walk with her up the stairs, I open the door for her and she comes up to my and hugs me, randomly hugs me and blushes and walks through, "Thank you so much Chris, and goodnight." I turn after she closes the door I turn to my room I walk through, and see Joane with a shirt over her head and no bra on…I stop dead in my tracks, and stare at her beautiful breasts… My eyes widen as she puts her shirt back on. She looks at me confused at what I'm staring out… After a few awkward seconds pass by and she figures out what I must have seen…. She stands up blushing like a ripe tomato… and walks over to me slowly. "Listen I'm sorry for walking in I thought you'd be aslee-" Before I could finish my sentence she starts kissing me feverishly. Screw it, she's so kind and beautiful… I start kissing back and when she stops to breathe, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you but I missed you." She looks up at me at 7' feet, and she at a little less than 6' feet. I look down at her while smirking. I cup my hand to her face and she leans into it as she looks up to me… "I missed you, you're all I have left." She frowns as she seems to reflect on something. "What do you mean?" I ask thoughtfully. "The bandits you saved me from… Had killed my parents…. I had been imprisoned for 6 hours before I was saved by you. You saved me from a very long death, so I can't tell you how grateful I am to you." Her beautiful eyes look up to me as they glisten in the moonlight from the cloak of night surrounds the sides of her face. "It was the least I could do those bandits had it coming, now Joane I've had a very long day I need to rest, Ok?" She smiles and goes into the covers and I join her and she lays her pretty little head over my right shoulder.


	43. Chapter 43: More Kisses In The Night

We drift to sleep shortly but before I sleep I thought I heard something open and close, dismissing it as since I'm exhausted, I try to sleep, soon after falling asleep, I groggily open my eyes and notice someone leaning over kissing me. She opens her eyes and doesn't blink as neither do I, she get's up and runs out of my room, I get up trying not to wake Joane she sleeps on and I go through my opened door and go to where I thought I heard the door shut, Looks like number 8 across the hall… I open the door no one answers I turn the handle till it breaks the lock within. _I don't know who's here but I'm going to need to talk to them and figure out what the hell just happened_… I open the door slowly to see Sibilla, sleeping in her bed on her side facing the other wall. _No Fucking Way… She's gotta be fake sleeping.._. Slowly I walk over to her bed and stand over her… I shake her and she flips over. "Chris what are you doing in my room?" I look grim. "Why were you in my room? What's going on with you… What do you want from me?"... A few seconds pass…. She stands up to me "You want to know what I want from you! I only ever wanted you to love me I loved you from the first time I met you in that hospital only so long ago, I always loved you Chris…." Tears start to roll down her cheek… "She looks at me crying "Then when I see you with that girl…. I just get so jealous what does she have that. I don't Chris you're my only love when you we're lost I never gave up hope for your return," I look down understanding what she means, and figuring out why she always hung out with me at the hospital. She always trying to be around me no matter when or where… "How about this we go out tomorrow and we can talk about this than, I can explain how you will never love me for what I really am…" At those words I walk out her door and head back to my room and I when I get back I get into the covers with Joane except she's laying on a pillow this time… I sleep of dreams filled of a dark emptiness… I wake with a start as I feel Joane hugging me as I awoke… "Morning Chris." She smiles and looks up to me. "Morning Joane." I get up and get changed put on my pack, gear and weapons, I open the door and head out, I go down the stairs I see a note left at my doorstep:

_Dear Chris please meet me at an inn called The Misty Inn, in Mistcliff if you don't know where that is its north of Morsville please come alone, we need to talk._

_From Sibilla_


	44. Chapter 44: Mob and Order

I register what's going on and decide to go to Mist Cliff. When I go down the stairs I notice a mob gathering outside the doors of the inn. _Wonder what's going on?_ I walk over to the bar and Lean over to John, "What's happening?" I say as serious as I can muster. "There was a killing at a bar in Redhaven last night, everyone except the Bartender were killed, he just got knocked out one lucky son of a bitch, that demon could've turned him inside out. Everyone thinks the demon is coming here next." I look out the window. There's a mob and a man's trying to calm them down. "There's no need to panic what happened in Redhaven won't happen here the Soldiers of The Silver Apparatus will protect, you!" I smirk, remembering how weak some of the Silvers stationed here are. I walk out the door and continue through the mob with my hood over my head. I walk into the forest making sure I'm not followed I look around, and listen… Nothing but the wind and I contort my folded wings and flex them and Launch into the air and Go directly north into Mist Cliff. After about 1 hour flight I start to get tired and spot Mist Cliff it's misty out so I'm not exactly sure if it's it I fly down to what I think is a sign I morph my fold my wings into my back. I walk up to the sign it reads: 'Welcome to Mistcliff!'


	45. Chapter 45: Welcome To Miscliff

I walk into town and it's people look peaceful. I walk down the road and spot the inn Sibilla wrote for me to meet her at. I open the door and enter, I see around 20 people, Sibilla isn't here…_ I swear if this is a trap…_ When the door closes everyone in the bar looks at me. I walk over to the bartender, "Wine and vodka please." He nods and grabs a bottle of wine and a bottle of vodka. He gives them to me and gives me a glass. I pour the wine first, and put a decent amount into it, I then grab the vodka and pour it it and it's mixed so it's half wine and half vodka. As I'm drinking it down the bartender smiles. "What's so funny?" I look relaxed and stare at him hard, confused until I smell the wine, it smells really funny and I think it was poisoned. "Nice try demon we got you now." I look at him plainly, I yawn. Minutes smile as His smile fades… "You should be dead I put arsenic in that wine. "Poison is running through my blood already, dumbass. I grab him by the collar and pull him over the bar table and hold him, I grab the rest of the wine bottle and pour it into the vodka bottle swish it around, and chug it down. Everyone gasps as I should already be dead. "Need something else to make it good… OH I know!" I pull out my kama line it up with his throat and make deep cut, blood starts to pour from his neck into my bottle, I take a swig, "Mmmmm that's better now befor-" "Hold it right there demon or the girl dies." 2 men, bring out Sibilla, shes bound and gagged. I stop dead in my tracks as she stares at me I pull my hood down and she gasps even though she's gagged. "If you touch her I'll make that the last thing you do… My 'friends',"motion my hands to my sides and I summon my Sharp toothed friends, and they gather around my sides, "will take this Sibilla don't worry." She starts to cry… I manically laugh… "**GO** feast on their flesh make them suffer!" When I say that me and my tentacles sprint, I morph my hands into daggers, and run at the men the men who are holding Sibilla, the rest of the men are swarmed and slowly ripped apart from my tentacles, I shove my hands into the chests of the 2 men, and tears of their hearts, They fall In unison, I morph my hands back and look back at the mess I've made, "Too bad for the owner. I hope he has insurance." I go through the front door and ungag and unbind Sibilla. Her dress has a bit of blood on it. I morph my wings and launch us into the sky. She looks scared… "It's me Chris love, I'm sorry about that I told you wouldn't like me for who I really am. Know this though I'm not a demo-"


	46. Chapter 46: The Heart Resurrection

I walk into town and it's people look peaceful. I walk down the road and spot the inn Sibilla wrote for me to meet her at. I open the door and enter, I see around 20 people,_ Sibilla isn't here… I swear if this is a trap…_ When the door closes everyone in the bar looks at me. I walk over to the bartender, "Wine and vodka please." He nods and grabs a bottle of wine and a bottle of vodka. He gives them to me and gives me a glass. I pour the wine first, and put a decent amount into it, I then grab the vodka and pour it it and it's mixed so it's half wine and half vodka. As I'm drinking it down the bartender smiles. "What's so funny?" I look relaxed and stare at him hard, confused until I smell the wine, it smells really funny and I think it was poisoned. "Nice try demon we got you now." I look at him plainly, I yawn. Minutes smile as His smile fades… "You should be dead I put arsenic in that wine. "Poison is running through my blood already, dumbass. I grab him by the collar and pull him over the bar table and hold him, I grab the rest of the wine bottle and pour it into the vodka bottle swish it around, and chug it down. Everyone gasps as I should already be dead. "Need something else to make it good… I know!" I pull out my Kama line it up with his throat and make deep cut, blood starts to pour from his neck into my bottle, I let him bleed out, after his blood fills my glass I take a swig, _Tastes better than the damned wine!_ "Mmmmm that's better now befor-" "Hold it right there or the girl dies." 2 men, bring out Sibilla, shes bound and gagged. I stop dead in my tracks as she stares at me I pull my hood down and she gasps even though she's gagged. "If you touch her I'll make that the last thing you do…" My 'friends',"motion my hands to my sides and I summon my Sharp toothed friends, and they gather around my sides, "will take this Sibilla don't worry." She starts to cry… I manically laugh… "**GO** feast on their flesh make them suffer!" When I say that me and my tentacles spread out, I sprint while morphing my hands into daggers, and run at the men the men who are holding Sibilla, the rest of the men are swarmed and slowly ripped apart from my tentacles, I shove my hands into the chests of the 2 men, and tears of their hearts, They fall In unison, I morph my hands back and look back at the mess I've made, "Too bad for the owner. I hope he has insurance." I go through the front door and ungag and unbind Sibilla. Her dress has a bit of blood on it. I morph my wings and launch us into the sky. She looks scared… "It's me Chris love, I'm sorry about that I told you wouldn't like me for who I really am. Know this though I'm not a demo-"

Before I can finish those words she kisses me and my heart skips a few beats... "Chris I don't care what you are I'm just ...I'm so sorry I don't know who those people were but they kidnapped me and forced me to write that letter I'm sorry Chris but thank you for saving me... I love you. She hugs me tightly. I notice tears have been rolling down her face, I catch one of them, I smile, "Don't cry Sibilla I'm right here those men are gone you're safe..." She looks up to me and I kiss her, and she kisses me back. I pull my lips off of hers to tell her that Morsvilles is close I'm going to have fly down or We'll be seen. I glide down and put her down and we walk for about 10 minutes and we get to The Spartan's Inn and I open the door for Sibilla, "Always the gentleman." I walk over to John, "Hey is Joane here?" He thinks for a moment... "No she left a while ago She said she had some business to attend to. Oh hey Sibilla where've you been?" I nod as Sibilla answers "I was with Chris we went out on a date." I nod _'Saving you and eating those-men's corpses was a date!'_ "Where did you go?" I think for a moment. "He took me to a restaurant and he feasted like a king of course he did pay for it it was extremely overpriced, but the food was good so it was worth it." I look emotionless. "Yep that's what happened. Now we must be going I need to talk to Sibilla." I grasp her hand into mine and we walk up the stairs. I open her door and she looks confused... "Shouldn't you be taking me into your room or somethin-" I stop her mid-sentence by kissing her I get on top of her "Are you sure you love me? I mean after all you saw... Do you feel the same as you did?" She smiles "I'll always love you Chris to the very end." She start to try to get my clothes off me and I get clothes off easily she can't get mine so I undress and she lays down on her bed and I walk over to her I stand over her beautiful body... John notices that dust is falling from the top of the rooms 'What's going on their rocking the whole foundation I better check up on Sibilla and Chris...

_BE WARNED GRAPHIC CONTENT IF IMMATURE DON'T READ_

As John walks up the steps the shaking gets stronger and he starts to hear moans from number 8 "CHRIS! CHRIS! CHRIS!". The door isn't shut all the way, John looks through the crack to see his friend Chris making it to 4th base. Nice job Chris she's a keeper, be good to Sibilla. When John starts to go down the stairs Joane starts walking up, Shit I got to make sure Joane doesn't go up now, this is terrible timing for Chris. John tries to stop Joane by stalling her suddenly "Chris Don't stop!" Sibilla screams. "What's happening?" She rushes past John... opens the door "Uhhhhh!" Chris collapses over Sibilla, and Joane falls to her knees after she rises she walks up behind Chris and screams "So this is what I get... **FOR BEING YOUR FRIEND, WHEN ALL I DID WAS CARE ABOUT YOU**!" Chris slowly after getting dazed by the scream slowly turns around and stops a long amount of seconds pass by and Chris frowns... "I'm sorry Joane. I'm so sorry we had to end our relationship this way but I only felt you as a friend. I'm sorry you felt more for me and I didn't for you... You'll find someone someday." At this her eyes Turn yellow "You're the only one for me Chris I will have you one day... WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She runs out of the room and into mine as I go after and as I enter my room she jumps out the window. She moves with lightning speed into the forest. _She was a demon..._ **THIS WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T KNOW IT.**

_**CONTINUE HERE TO AVOID GRAPHIC CONTENT**_

"She's gone now I think it's safe she won't come back." I go out of my room and I look back into Sibilla's room and She looks at me. "Chris are you OK? if you want you can spend the night with me... If you'd like?" A smile forms on my lips, "Yeah that'd be great, thanks Sibilla." She smiles back "It's no problem. I love you it's the least I can do." She get's into the covers and I get in with her, We fall asleep with dreams of how I met Sibilla on that day at the hospital... It was right before lunch time when I was 11 and it was in the summer of July so all the kids had summer break I went out to the lunchroom and heard a girl being harassed by some kid about giving him her pudding it was a special today and I approached the bully and said "Hey I'll give you my pudding if you leave her alone." He smiles and lumbers over me being a lot taller than me. "How about I take you pudding and hers and get twice the pudding?" He tries to grab my pudding I kick him in the left side and grab his arm and twist and put him a locked grab, the more he moves the more he hurts himself I sweep him off balance with my foot and he falls I put my foot over his throat. "Hey did you know it takes five pounds of pressure to close someones throat?" I grin, I remove my foot from his throat and get his lunch and give it to him and he runs off crying. 'I must of really scared him'. I glance over to the girl who looks at me wide eyed and I give her my second pudding I swiped off the bullies tray. "Here now you have two." She smiles

"Thank you for helping me with that kids. What's your name?" I smirk... "It's a secret tell me yours first." She frowns and throws her hands up."Fine my name is Sibilla Monetta, now I've told you mine no what's yours?" I grin "The name is Chris Carneficino." Still wide eyed, "That's a really nice name." I smile, "Thank you Sibilla. Hey want to have lunch together?" She nods and I take a seat across from her. Soon after we eat that kid comes back and it looks like he brought some of his friends. "Looks like that hold won't work on all of us at once kid I would advise you run." Sibilla starts to get up thinking I'm going to run I sit down and clean up. I brush off crumbs from my clothes and take our empty trays bend them since their not a really good metal hold onto them. I laugh and step forward, "I've don't run from my probles without making sure they can't chase me, good thing this is a hospital cause what I'm gonna do is going to be painful! SO I'm going to tell you once BACK OFF!" I glance at Sibilla who's mystified at me. Seeing how the bullies don't go away I run at them and smash My tray into their legs and with lightning speed and dumbstruck at how fast I was they all slump to the floor, I walk out of the cafeteria with Sibilla's hand in my hand. I tell her I have to go as she see her parents and she asks where I live with my parents, so we can meet again… I must look grim cause that is a question I've been trying to figure out for a long time, I explain I don't have a family and this hospital is my home, and I was left here by my parents or someone and I've lived here since. She frowns and hugs me saying it's OK…

I wake up with a start and am calmed down by Sibilla's soothing voice, "What's wrong, Chris?" She looks as beautiful as usual and smile, "I was remembering the first day I met you." She smirks, "Oh really, I remember a kid getting bullies off of my back and giving me pudding, and holding my hand." She blushes feverishly. I give her a kiss and she kisses me back. As I get up. "Hey." I glance over to her, "Yeah Sibilla?", "What were those black creatures you controlled in the bar?" I jump remembering them distinctly… "Their my tentacles I can summon them from my flesh and control them with my will, they're always hungry and not too fun to play with." Sibilla asks a new question "Can I see them?" I look at her, "Are you sure….?" She nods and I summon my two strongest, them come out of my back, and she stands and walks over to them and places her hand on their sleek, toothed heads, They growl in happiness… I'm shocked at this display of playfulness from such dangerous creatures. "I think they like me." She laughs and they return into my flesh. "Be safe Sibilla ok?" She nods and hugs me as I go to my room and I get changed put on my gear and pack, and adjust my weapons. Before I exit my room I grab my hood and head down the stairs. I see a huge amount of Silvers outside I exit the door and go to the leader "Excuse me what's going on sir?" She stops and turns, and looks at a hooded figure… She glares trying to see under the hood, "There was a demon sighting near Blackpine earlier this morning, I'm getting all able guards to go to the town and kill it." I smirk, "Thanks for the update." I walk off to Blackpine through the woods contort my wings and launch into the morning sky and head to Blackpine, By the time I'm there it's about 45 minutes later. I spot the Silvers all around a cave I glide down to the cave's side. Slowly noticing all the Silvers around me.

A officer notices man "Who is that hooded man going into the cave with the demon in it does he WANT to die?" The General watches the man intently._ So this is the person who took out that other demon, we meet again, let's make this time more interesting WITH YOUR DEATH!_

Slowly I enter the cave I pull out my Claymore and my eyes turn yellow,I listen as I can't see too well, I walk forward and I get pounced on by something and it throws me out of the cave. I look up to see a 9'ft demon about to gut my from above me. I barely manage to dodge out of the way a huge dent of earth is in the spot I had originally been in. I grab my Claymore and as it jumps onto me I send my sword into it's heart, stopping it dead, and throwing it to the side. As I dust myself from the dirt on my hood, The demon starts to move… _WHAT I just sliced through it's chest __**HOW is it still ALIVE?**_? I toss my sword onto my right and Morph into my stronger form, I'm now 10'ft tall and rise above the demon, and Grab it by the throat and bring it into the cave with me, "Wait we're both DEMONS why are you trying to kill me?" it asks "Oh No No No… **NO** I am **NOT** a Demon I am only your end!" I send my tentacles and they feast on him I start munching down on it throat and it howls In one of the loudest sounds I've ever heard. 'All the Silvers shiver as they hear the scream, '_What the fuck? I've never heard something so loud and it shows to shake the glass in the monitors, I hope they don't break That's expensive equipment.'_ I bite through it's neck and rip out it's vocal cords it tries to scream, but nothing comes out I keep munching until I've literally eaten it's neck off and rip off it's skull by this time, My tentacles have finished with the rest of the body now an eaten corpse. I throw it out of the entrance to the cave, and morph back to my regular size, I then walk out, and morph my wings, I flex them and with extreme force I launch myself through the air and go rippling through the air at unmatched speed. _What is that creature it devoured the demon we were sent to kill? Why kill it's own kind and help us to do our job… Hmmm I better find out more about this creature._ The General ponders this and walks over to the radio, clears his throat, "Pack up and clean up people we're moving out, looks like our job got harder. I want people looking for this thing that's killing all the demons, ASAP."


	47. Chapter 47: Joane's Betrayal

As I soar back to Morsville I glide down to the town and walk to The Spartan's Inn, The owner of which is long time friend John Kurt. I open the door and remove my hood, and notice it's a smaller crowd than I thought. I see, Dmitri a Russian man who's a party animal taking a swig from his flask, Marcus who keeps to himself and is quiet, good guy though knows how to stay on his toes in a fight very reliable still smoking the pipe he got from his father, Gareth is trying to talk to some girl and it seems she's not interested… Well give him some credit for persistence. I see Roland sitting with Julie, They're too far to understand what they're speaking about, it's something important though I know that. I see Katherine walking with Lucy heading towards me. I turn and face the table. I always get nervous around them… They're were like me until they got adopted by a wealthy family, they visited me in the hospital though, they're good friends. They take seats around me._ This can't be good they always talk about the weirdest things_. Katherine leans over "So I heard that your dating Sibilla, is that true?" I smirk, "News travels fast I guess. Yes we're together." They smile, "That's good to hear, you two were a good pair in the Hospital. So, have you done it yet?" I don't speak emotionless I get up and turn before I get on the first steps, "It's a secret?" I smirk and turn back to walk up the steps. I get to my room and notice my door is open… I think someone's in my room… I open the door slowly and see Sibilla, organizing my gear, folding my clothes, struggling to move my weapons. She couldn't lift that Claymore it's made of an extremely heavy metal. I smile and try to sneak up on her, she doesn't know I'm right behind her I then say "Boo!" She jumps and when she see's it's me and slaps my arm, and I laugh and she does as well. "You're the same as always Chris, you always know how to scare me." I walk over to her and lift my Claymore up and put it over my bureau, she looks shocked how I can move it so efficiently without breaking a sweat. "I'm stronger than most people, I need these to defend myself." _I hope thats doesn't sound too strange_. I check my watch, _1:00 PM_, I sigh, I wish this day would go faster. "Hey Chris would you like to go out, I mean the weather's really beautiful, why waste it indoors?" I nod and I put on my gear, she smiles as I look Literally, dressed to kill. We walk down the steps hand in hand and I open the door for her and we go out into the world, I walk out and she follows… We walk around town, and I hear her stomach growl… _She must be hungry_. "Hey Chris could we get a bite to eat?" I nod, and we head into a nearby restaurant, not too fancy but not exactly fast food either, She orders a salad, and I order the biggest sandwich they have, not caring. "Why that one?" I point to behind her theres a sign that say's: _Eat Our MEGASandwich and Get a prize! Only 3 people have won it._ "I may get a little help from my 'friends'." We take a seat and she grabs her salad I see my sandwich it's about as big as my head, I bury my face into the beast, and morph my teeth to tear the sandwich apart. In about 5 minutes it's gone off my plate, I lick the plate with my elongated, serpentine tongue. _I hope noone saw that._ "I need to clean up I'll be back in a moment." She nods, and finishes her salad, I go into the bathroom, and start to clean my face from the grease. _My god that was a really tasty sandwich._ I notice in 3 men enter the bathroom, and crowd around me, I wash my hands, and I try to grab some paper towels, but one of them blocks me… Frustrated, "Pardon me can I get through-" they don't speak, they look like they mean business "Listen drop you gear and weapons and, We let you live…" My eyes turn yellow, "Well that's a unfortunate choice, Now… I morph my hands into claws and kick the one to the right into a stall he's busts through the door, and I swiftly elbow the middle one in the jaw breaking his jaw with an audible crack. The one who stands in front off me I punch in the chest, with my claw he goes flying into the wall, Breaking most of his ribs and he falls down leaving a crack in the wall. I grab my paper towels and leave the bathroom. I go up to Sibilla and notice she's got a huge bear in her hands, "Look what you won." I smile, " You can keep it consider it a gift, for having such a good time with me. "Hey let's head out I need some fresh air, OK?" We leave as someone says after coming out of the bathroom, "Someone come look what happe-" We walk down and she looks up to me and I cup her face and lean and kiss her, she looks like she's in bliss. "Hey Chris, I love you." I smile, "I love you too Sibilla." I pick her up suddenly and run into the woods, so no one see's us and flex my wings and launch us into the sky… We fly for a bit, soon after I check my watch it says 6:15 PM, and I notice the sun is starting to set, Sibilla notices me staring at the sun, "Chris let's watch the sunset together." I glide down to a hill, and I set her down and she lays down on the grass, and I lie down with her, and we stare at the sunset, she grasps my hand and holds to it, and turns, "Chris this day was perfect I just want you to know that." I nod, and turn over to give her a kiss, she kisses me back, and climbs ontop of me, Blushing, "What are you doing?!" She comes up to kiss me passionately, She goes up to my ear, "You know what I'm doing sweetie we did it last night after all, remember?" When I think back I start to get aroused and spots this, she climbs over me and…

*About 2 Hours later.

I collapse next to her exhausted and I look over to her, she looks beautiful with the moonlight over her light brown hair, "Chris I love you, my heart is yours." I grin, "My heart belongs to you Sibilla as long as it keeps beating it always will." She lays her head onto my chest, staring like she's in a daydream. I check my watch, 8:25 PM… SHIT I lost track of time… I notice Sibilla has fallen asleep, I gently pick her up and contort my wings for folding outward from my back. I spread my wings wide, I then propel us into the air, after getting high enough, I soar through the night sky, I after about 45 minutes of flight, I see Morsville. I gently try to wake up Sibilla, She wakes up, and She realizes we're flying, "We're home." She grins, "Silly, home is where ever we are together Chris, just know that sweetie." I glide down to the ground and morph my wings back. I help her down. We walk to the Inn, I open the door, and she enters, I enter after her. I walk over to John, who about 7 feet from the table. I notice not too many people are around. "Hey John where is everyone?" He looks at me surprised, "Didn't you hear the Silver's put out a bounty for the demon, I think it was about, 1,000,000 coins. Which is a fuckton of money. I'm shocked the Silver's would do such a bold tactic, We'll none the less I'll be careful of when I morph my body… I nod, and as I go up the stairs, Sibilla's hand slips between mine, I smile happy she's with me. I lead her up to my room. She and I get changed, and She get's under the covers. "You coming to bed?" I nod and before I get into the covers I notice a paper showing out of my pack. I walk over to grab it, I then read it:

_Dear Chris meet me at town square in Redhaven or I'll let everyone know your secret come alone, we need to talk. With Love_

_I read that last part 'or I'll tell everyone know your secret'….. I can't do that I'll be putting all my friends in danger. I grab a piece of paper and a pen, I write:_  
_Dear Sibilla I'm sorry it turned out like this I hope we will meet in the future I have to leave I don't know if I will ever be back but know as long as I breathe, all I will do is love you. In order to protect everyone I have to confront someone or actually something, I hope you will understand when the time is right. I love you_

_Joane Alyssa: __Forever Yours, Chris Carneficino_

After writing the note I put on my gear taking my money out of my bag and place it to hold the paper to the bureau. I then attach my weapons and sling over my Claymore. I walk over to Sibilla, she's sleeping and I lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek. I then turn and open the door and leave, I go down the steps, John's sleeping on the bar, _Goodbye old friend._ I open the door and morph my wings outstretching them and launch myself into the moonlit night sky. I go as fast as I can. I fly over and head over the gate, under the veil of night I slip over the guards I go to what looks like town square for the city… I glide down and fold my wings into my back. Joane is standing there smiling with non-yellow eye's. "Ah good you came… I was thinking you wouldn't show." I smirk, "We'll that isn't like myself, I try to be as close to 'on time' as possible, **NOW** what do you want Joane?" She looks at me amused, "I want… You to put it simply." She snaps her fingers… and from the shadows, lights illuminate the whole square, I feel something shoot into the side of my neck, I fall to my knees I tear it off to examine it, Tranquilizer dart?! I stand and try to find the shooter, and get shot 20 times in all direction. I fall to my knees and my vision starts to fade as I fall to the ground, I hear two people say, "Thank you miss, for you information we'll take good care of this demon." I then hear a bag of coins being handed to her "I'M….. NOT…. A… DEEEEMON!" In a fit of rage I rip out the darts and open my eyes, everyone stares I run at all of them and morph my hands into claws and grab the man who gave the money and I grin showing him my teeth, he screams, "HELP ME!" I open wide and chomp onto his throat and taste iron in his flesh, throw man's corpse through a wall into a building, I then stop succumbing to the poison in veins, as I fall I feel my conscious leaving me and black out.


End file.
